


【All galo】GV关系

by Clara1998



Category: Promare
Genre: BDSM, M/M, all galo, mob galo, 窒息
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara1998/pseuds/Clara1998
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

当Kray告诉Galo，他为Galo决定了一位长期搭档时，Galo并不惊讶。  
彼时他正在准备一场性奴戏。  
在被Kray送进Prome公司前，他刚和Kray结束了一段长达六年的主奴关系，因此演起这种戏码来得心应手，其他演员也乐得找他合作，尤其是那些苦于出头无路的新人。  
用他上周的合作过一次的新人——Galo已经不记得他的名字了——感谢他时说的话就是，不管扮演S的或者单纯脱下裤子肏他的人技巧有多差，Galo总能爽到。  
那种爽，不是那种虚假浮夸的爽，而是那种真真切切，渗到骨头里缝的爽。Galo高潮的时候，连后穴都会潮喷、会抽搐，他胯骨上的两个腰窝会因酥爽而抑制不住地打颤，阴茎里的白色液体喷光了还会像蚌贝一样继续吐水，影片的最后干他的人都走远了，他还会手脚并用地爬过去继续求肏。  
他生来就欠肏，他生来就该干这个的，是个人就能把他干爽让他高潮让他流着眼泪淫叫，只要看过他视频的男人都这么觉得，不管他们在生活中早泄还是肥腻，都能在Galo身上找到一种征服感和胜利感，仿佛只要走进视频里踹一脚也能让Galo哭着喊他们爸爸和主人，因此Galo视频的点击率在网络上总是居高不下。  
他就是Prome公司的摇钱树。  
跟Galo合作上一次，就相当于在点击榜前十露了脸，Galo也从不吝惜自己的档期和屁眼，所以他在公司人缘极好，几乎是人见人爱，即使是女演员也都爱跟他搞好关系——万一哪天第四爱就火了呢？  
所以在给自己带上口球前，Galo就只问了这一个问题：“那个长期对象，有了他之后，我还能跟别人合作吗？”  
然后他觉得自己问了句无关紧要的话，公司还有那么多等着出头的新人要带，还有那么多没来得及收入囊中的钱要赚，只会让他去挨更多的肏，怎么可能会允许他单独绑定。  
他等着Kray说“当然可以”，但Kray却睁开常年眯拢着的眼睛，露出两抹危险而腥重的红色：“那将会由你的长期对象决定。”  
Galo点点头，也没什么所谓，他将两端黑绳绕到脑后，刚打了一个结，Kray突然把手伸了过来。手指分开牙齿和紧抵着它的口球，硬生生在两者之间隔出距离，食指和中指在Galo口中来回搅动着，一片啧啧作响，最后一上一下钳住Galo柔腻滑软的舌头，狠狠一用力，将Galo小半截舌头扯出了口腔。  
Kray的声音听上去还是那么漫不经心：“你没有别的什么想问吗？”  
Galo正吃痛，他的舌头被拽得发疼、发干，只能发出犬类一般“呜呜”的声音。  
但他实在想不出自己有什么可问的。  
对于Kray的一切决定，不论从前还是现在，他从来无从置喙。他只能够听从命令，正如他被Kray单方面解除关系的时候所告知的那样：  
“进Prome，Galo——就当作为我的奴隶，服从我给你的最后一个命令。”  
一个从此改变他人生的、永久的、没有尽头的命令。  
于是，他被Kray调教到烂熟的身体被摆到台面上来，被放到聚光灯底下，被送进千家万户的大型小型播放器，被投到地下影院聚众狂欢的肮脏幕布上，成为千万人助兴手淫的对象。  
也没想过要怎么拒绝Kray，从小时候被Kray从火场里救出来开始，从心甘情愿做Kray的奴隶开始，Kray的快乐就是他的快乐，服从命令是他真心实意快乐的唯一来源。  
Kray没有松手，Galo只能忍痛摇了摇头，舌头两侧边缘的肌肉被拉长，露出混合了白色的皮肉。  
他的问题不能改变任何东西，更多时候只会招来惩罚，他的问话没有任何存在的意义。  
Kray夹紧Galo的手指更用力了，几乎把他的舌头压在黑色的口球上。他又问了一遍：“你有什么想问的吗，Galo？”  
痛，加上问话，就是一个命令了。  
Galo点了点头。  
这比摇头舒服很多。  
Kray微微松开钳制Galo的手指，Galo的舌头缩回口腔，如蛇般窜回了湿润的巢穴。  
他绞尽脑汁，最后僵直着舌头问道：“那个合作对象……他是谁？”  
Galo怕自己问的不好，眼神中闪过一丝怯色，可他又立即安下心来。自从Kray跟他结束主奴关系，就再没在他身上用过什么正式刑罚了，包括最基础的鞭子。  
他心头又涌上一层淡淡的失落。  
Kray的眼睛又眯了回去，像是觉得Galo这个问题问得还行：“从Polis过来的演员，你应该听过他的名字，Lio·Fotia。”  
Galo讶异地看向Kray。  
他当然听说过Lio。就像他之于Prome，Lio是Polis的摇钱树。不论外貌、身材、演技还是肏人的技巧手段，Lio都算得上千里挑一，在业内被戏称为令人欲火焚身的“燃烧者”。如果说再不济的男人都愿意为Galo付费，那么Lio引诱的大多是零号和女人。  
不知道Kray使了什么手段，竟然能将这样一个男女通吃的台柱挖来。  
沉默了一会，Galo才试探地说：“那……恭喜？”  
他和Lio绑定，Prome就能在GV行业稳坐鳌头。  
Kray没有动，似乎是还想说什么，身后的门突然被“吱呀”一声推开。  
导演Ignis夹着台本走进来，他刚喊了一声“Galo”，就看见Kray的脑袋正微微向后偏转。他忙不迭退出去，“嘭”地一声关上了门。  
Kray没有说什么，又转回头看了Galo一会。  
这具身体他摸过、肏过、鞭打过千万遍，也看他被别人摸过、肏过、鞭打过千万遍，每一块肌肉他都熟稔在心。  
Galo在他的注目下利索的套上口球和项圈，刚要跪下——他总是膝行着从服装间出去，爬进摄影棚，他爱用这种方式入戏，但他意识到现在Kray在这，他不必如此。  
只要Kray看着他，他就能入戏。  
所以他站着，打算绕过Kray直接出去，Kray时常会在他工作时来看他，但不会打扰他的日常行程。突然，Kray抬手，递给他一条内裤。  
那是一条印了粉边蕾丝的女士网状内裤。  
Galo被他拦住的时候顿了一下，然后二话不说地接过来，脱掉原本的黑色裤衩，套到了身上。但这件内裤穿在他身上跟没穿一样，蕾丝底布深深陷进他的股沟里，像是给沉睡的性器套了一块可有可无的遮羞布。  
然后Galo就在Kray的注视下硬了起来。  
他对Kray的欲望是日积月累刻到骨子里的。实际上，他感觉自己如果不对这种欲望稍加控制，简直能把这条薄布内裤捅穿。  
Kray牵起他脖子上的锁链，Galo立即心领神会的跪了下去。他伏在地上，吻了吻Kray的皮靴，然后挪动着退后，直到主人和奴隶之间该有的完美距离才停下。  
他感受到锁链的摇晃，铁片在空中碰撞，传来叮当的响。  
他跟着Kray的步伐，一步一步爬了出去，像条听话的狗。  
他想，就算被抛弃，他也是一个完美的奴隶。


	2. Chapter 2

从那之后，公司里关于Lio的传闻就越来越多。一开始，Galo只是通过洗手间的门缝听到女演员们的只言片语，到后来众说纷纭，许多人干脆直接了当地来找Galo，问Lio要来Prome与他合作的这件事究竟是不是真的。  
Galo当年被强行塞进一众年轻演员，阵仗可谓大张旗鼓，公司里人人都知道他和Kray关系非同一般。但Galo平时性格随和，活泼爱笑，看上去和寻常阳光冲动的小伙子没什么两样，众人和他谈笑风生皆无顾忌，日子久了，反而将他当作小道消息的可靠来源。  
只有Galo心里清楚，他和Kray之间只剩下流于形式的肢体暧昧。只要Kray愿意透露给他的事，没有哪件还算得上是秘密。  
但关于Lio，不管谁问，Galo都一概推说不知。  
传闻不会是空穴来风，Galo又是传闻的主角之一，这话说出来谁都不信。连Lucia都忍不住，在帮Galo做造型时偷偷问他：  
“Galo，Lio要来公司的事你真的不知道吗？”  
“真的不知道啊。”Galo闷闷地哼了一声。  
他半截额头埋在水里，脑袋被热水泡得昏昏欲睡，Lucia正给他的头发涂着软化剂，手指在他头皮上来回按压，弄得他舒服极了。  
“我还以为这么重要的事，Foresight先生应该早就告诉你了。”  
“嗯……”Galo又闷闷地应了一声，声线拖得很长，尾音后滑慢慢减弱，Lucia不知道他是应答，还是快要睡着了。  
在她看不见的地方，Galo的手指巴拉住毛巾的下摆，慢慢攥紧。自从两个月前，Kray趁他拍摄前提过一次这件事，之后就再没有任何消息。  
没有短信，没有邮件，没有正式的通知公告，甚至前两周，Polis还推出了Lio新的片子。片子封面是Lio和一个新人演员的合照，Lio依然穿着他那身标志性的黑色皮衣，漆黑的铁链松松缠在他雪白的手上，后头牵着一个男人，像羊一样跪在地上，手撑着地，跟着Lio往前爬。  
之所以是像羊，是因为男人屁|股部位的布料被完整挖去了，左右臀瓣上被人用红色的漆笔写了“乳羊”两个大字。  
灯光打在上面，明目张胆地透着诱人和色情。  
Galo看了那个片子，男人被称作“乳羊”确实够格。Lio已经够白了，他比Lio还胜一筹，滑腻的臀肉在暧昧的光影下像流动的奶糕。他被Lio拴在一辆酒红色的跑车前，深夜里车前大灯直照在他的屁|股蛋上，照出他皮肉的白嫩，臀珠淡淡的殷红，愈发显得两个猩红的大字刺眼，看得人恨不得冲进去，冲那两瓣对准镜头不知羞耻摇摆着的屁|股蛋狠狠地甩上两巴掌。  
可想而知，这个男人会一炮走红，说不定日后会比Lio人气更高。不管哪家GV公司，惯常这样，吸旧人的血，养新人的势，谁知道哪天这些演员的鸡|巴就硬不起来了呢。  
但Galo对这个人不感兴趣，他只是来看Lio的。他甚至觉得自己对Lio也不感兴趣，他只是想看看Lio调教人的技术。  
捆缚的技巧、鞭痕的位置、插入的节奏、控场的手段——都还可以，但还是比不上Kray。  
看到一半，Galo就把视频关了，勉强点了个赞。他退出网站，鬼使神差地打开了和Kray的对话框。  
聊天记录定格在三年前。  
“您可以多来看看我吗……”  
“我很害怕，我不知道我该做什么，这里跟家里不一样……”  
“我什么时候可以再见您？”  
那时候Galo已经21岁，说出来的话却比同龄人幼稚很多。他高中毕业后就被Kray彻底关在家里，调教、羞辱、性|爱和Kray就是他大学的全部课程。平时，短暂地，他会被Kray带出去用餐，或者带到公司里住上一两天，他看上去和普通的大学生没什么两样。但离家久了，问题就会一点点暴露出来。  
一开始Kray还会简短的回复“不能”“听导演的”“你不该再依赖我”，后来也不知道是不是不耐烦了，干脆不再回复，也不拉黑，任Galo在聊天框里自言自语。  
在那之前不久，Kray单方面宣布不再是他的主人，并劝他搬离他们共同生活了十一年的家。  
Galo离家的那天晚上，刚签完约，试了第一场戏，锁骨处被一个名字长到他记不住、但据说名气还可以的男人咬出了血，见了点骨，留下一个很深的牙印。  
奴隶的身和心都属于主人，只能随主人的心意使用，Galo以往不能对Kray有任何隐瞒，但这天，他从和陌生人做|爱的恍惚和恐惧中缓过神来，第一次学会了耍心眼。  
天已经入了深秋，冷风拂过寒意直接渗进骨头，他直接穿着戏场里半透明的短袖回到家，隔着纱朦朦胧胧地露出被吮到肿胀的奶头，裤子上的腰带松松垮垮的，跟在后面都能看见他半截隆凸浑圆的屁|股。  
一对一的主奴关系很容易给奴隶一种幻觉，他把自己全权交到主人手上，主人就会守护好他，正如Galo，他不相信Kray对他一点点占有欲都没剩下。  
等到他回到家，发现仆人已经将他的行李打包完毕，堆放在门口，Kray坐在长桌的另一头，等着和他吃最后一顿晚餐。  
这次他的餐盆没有被放在地上，餐桌周边的桌椅是齐全的，Kray也不打算让他当脚凳或椅子——长桌的对面摆好了餐椅，餐盘中放好了同Kray盘里一模一样的食物。  
一碗马赛鱼羹，一块鹅肝排和一杯Galo尝不出好坏的红酒——他只会挑选披萨。  
“以后，你要习惯一直像正常人那样用餐。”几天前Kray就那么告诉过他。今晚，Galo准备把Kray这几天说过的话都当耳旁风，他跪在地上，背骨连着臀勾直成一道紧致的曲线，短袖半滑露出锁骨，恰好将伤口对准Kray能看到的方向。  
他爬的很慢，生怕Kray看不清楚他身上的痕迹。但Kray就这样安静地看着他，眼睛细细眯着，连眸子都没有露出来，像是没被眼前景象引起一点兴致。他不时切开一块鹅肝，从容不迫地放入口中，细细品尝。Galo身上的贞操环和铃铛都被取得一干二净，此时他爬得再努力，客厅里也没有一点声响，只有死一般的寂静。  
他膝行到Kray脚侧，拽住Kray的裤脚。刚刚那一路上，他想着自己应该回忆一下后|穴和肩膀上的刺痛，好顺利地在Kray面前流出眼泪来，博取一丝同情。但他到Kray身侧的一瞬间，他还什么都没想，眼眶里的泪水就像不受控制那样涌出来了。他伏在Kray的膝盖上，哭得那么大声，那么真心实意，将Kray的膝盖都浸得湿透。Kray怀疑，Galo坐在他膝盖上被他玩弄，后|穴出过的最多的水，也没有现在这样多。  
Galo哭得抽抽噎噎，毫无美感，像个小孩子，这样的哭泣只会惹人心烦。但他没有被训练过，Kray只诱导过他如何在自己面前展现最真实的一面。他哭得嗓子都哑了，才终于感受到一个温热的手掌落在他头顶，拍了拍他。  
他瞬间感觉好了很多，抬起头来，隔着不断涌出的透明泪水望向Kray。眼泪流得太快了，他几乎看不清Kray的表情。  
他抽泣道：“我以后可以不去公司吗？我不想去。”  
Kray直接了当地拒绝他：“不行。”  
Galo抽噎了两下，起身抬手狠狠抹了抹眼睛，退而求其次：“那我可以不走吗，我想跟您住在一起。”  
Kray揉动他头发的手停了下来。  
不知过了多久，他才听Kray答道：“可以。”  
Galo一下子被狂喜击中了，一瞬间眼泪都止住。他抬头看向Kray，脸上情不自禁绽开了笑容，刚要跳起来，Kray很快补充，像是怕他产生不该有的念头：“但除了养父子，我们之间没有任何多余的关系。”  
Galo几乎只犹豫了一下，立马就点了头。  
比起让他离开Kray，这已经好了太多了。  
“此外，”Kray的声音继续传来，遥远得如同来自天边一般，“我会带新的奴隶回来，不会避讳你，你也不能阻拦。”  
Galo僵在原地。  
“听清楚了吗？”  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Kray给Galo设置的反应时间只有三秒。如果Galo没在三秒内对Kray的命令或问题作出应答，就会受到惩罚。  
Galo从未见过自己后背的血痕，每次受完罚后，Kray都会温柔地把他抱在怀里，勒紧的绷带和安抚的吻一齐落在血口上，像手术结束后才姗姗来迟补上的麻药，他疼痛的神经都因此柔软地醉了。只有一次，血顺着他的脊背流到浅灰色的地毯上，没能及时清理，结了难以洗去的血疤。  
被静置的时候，Galo常望着那处毫无生机的暗红出神。那块地毯像极了之前和Kray一起看纪录片时见过的一只沉默的受伤的羊羔，背上血伤皮开肉绽后结痂，不管用舌头怎么舔都舔不化。  
他一直在想要怎么处理这块地毯，身为奴隶，保持调教室的整洁也是他的责任，但才过了两天，就被Kray发现了不对。  
被一块破损的地毯干扰到进入不了深服从状态，Galo被迫裸膝在客厅里爬上三圈，皮肉都被膝骨都被坚硬的大理石压出和血液相近的深紫色。  
等他沿着楼梯爬回二楼的调教室，那块地毯已经不在了。  
被丢弃的毛毯，洗不去的血渍，重伤不语的羔羊，这些东西曾在Galo大脑短暂地停留过，他不曾刻意思考，以后也不会再次想起。  
这次的惩罚比以往都重得多。他十一年的人生被压缩成了一捆说大不大、说小不小的行囊，连同他自己被扔上一辆老旧的银灰皮卡，被塞进prome千间一面的单人宿舍。  
那天夕阳的光格外鲜红破碎，Galo触目所及的一切都这光被笼罩住。他第一次发现这条他走过无数次的水泥路是这么粗糙干裂，细小藤蔓般密密麻麻裂缝攀爬着，里面仿佛渗满了老旧水管里溢出的锈水。风从车窗外呼啸而过，他过往关于血的记忆被彻底卷走。在他此后的生命里，再没见过像这样明亮、跳跃却又令人绝望的红色。  
  
柔软的毛巾停在Galo的手旁，顿住了。一时间，Lucia没有动。化妆室外偶尔还能听到工作人员搬运器材磕磕绊绊和兵荒马乱的脚步的声音，一片急促和嘈杂。还有一小时，今天的新戏就要开拍了。  
为了达到最好的妆效，Lucia仔细翻阅研究过Galo出演的所有剧本。大部分是灌水、甚至没有多少前戏的皮肉交欢，毕竟没有男人在打开Galo的视频后，能强忍着一直把肿胀的性器拧在手里为剧情买单。只有少部分戏本认真琢磨过台词，Lucia晚上回去后会将成片一看再看。连配戏的演员们都大多草草提胯上阵，但说不清为什么，Lucia为Galo上妆总一直尽心。  
今天要拍的是公司下了重金预备推出的万圣节特典，连外景都一应俱全。在二战战场被流弹射中心脏、在肮脏的战壕里接受过初拥的蓝发吸血鬼，穿着褴褛破旧、血泥交渍的军大衣，意识混乱、踉踉跄跄地被裹挟进扮演成鬼怪的人群。他脸上和破烂的棉絮里沾着不知道谁甩在他身上的麦芽糖浆，别人在讨要糖果和食物，而他却不知道该讨些什么。饥饿和自我压制在他的体内翻滚灼烧，直到为首的孩童敲开一扇新的屋门，开门的是吸血鬼猎人。  
但出于肉眼可见的原因，Lucia觉得此刻她的动作拖延是合情合理的。她俯下身，小声而耐心地呼喊着Galo的名字。  
Galo睡熟了，好半天，他落在鬓角的指尖动了动，被挡住的眼睛才重见天日。他眼皮惺忪地一眨，有水从眼眶里落下来，Lucia轻柔地用毛巾帮他擦干：“抱歉，不小心将水溅到Galo眼里了，Galo很疼吧。”  
Galo眨了眨眼睛，从洗头的长椅上坐起来，Lucia从旁边取来宽大的吸水巾，拢擦着他垂落到肩膀的柔顺长发。静默了很久，脸上的妆上全了，Galo似乎才彻底清醒过来。睡醒后脑内弥留着阵痛，他微微垂下的眼睫又挡住蓝色的眼珠，有些恍然地重复Lucia的话：  
“……很疼。”  
水里有软化剂，理应是很疼的。Lucia给他上了妆，梳顺他的头发，取下一只番茄色的口红，附身路过他耳边的时候，轻声向他道歉。两人沉默着，心照不宣。两侧尖锐小巧的假牙安进去，口红残残缺缺地划过Galo的唇，映衬着小麦色的皮肤也显得艳极了，像刚撕咬开松鼠毛绒的脖颈，沾了血。  
Lucia捧起Galo的脸，看了一会，唇釉的绒棒点上他的唇角，准备再修整一下妆面，门突然被推开了，Ignis抱着剧本大步走进来：“就在等你们了，Galo好了没有？”  
绒棒一歪，从Galo唇角划开，Galo下意识抬手一抹，晕了一手腥红。  
妆面给毁了小半截，Lucia短促责备地叫了一声，“Galo！”，抓过梳妆台上的遮瑕要给他重画，被Ignis伸手拦住。  
Galo平时朝气阳光、总是高高扬起扎成一束的蓝发此时委在脖颈两侧，光滑柔丽。Ignis的目光从他的发顶缓缓下移，落到他的唇角红晕，不知怎么，觉得今天的Galo和以往截然不同，像是原本的灵魂被一层单薄的妆面轻而易举地牢牢锁住。  
“就这样，不用改了，这样更好。Galo现在就入戏了？不错，前途可期啊，前途……”他的手落到Galo肩上，重重地一拍，话说到一半才突然想起演技跟Galo的前途实在扯不上什么关系，舌尖在上下齿间咬了一下，还是说完了，“……可期，对了，”他俯下身，和Galo湿红的眼珠对望，“把美瞳拿掉。”  
Lucia帮Galo摘去美瞳，露出他原本的眸色。Ignis身体压得更低，眉毛都要跟Galo扎满的眉膏撞到一起。  
他望进风平浪静的无垠海里，然后慢慢起身，拇指指腹压在Galo下眼睑，指甲间虚虚抵着他瞳孔中央那一滴鲜红，像捧着西沉海浪里颤抖的圆日，美得不需要任何矫饰。  
他的手松开Galo的脸：“尽量快一些。”然后就离开了。  
Galo提现木偶一样站起来，被厚重的德式军装压在胸腔的那口气突然松了出去。噩梦带来的剧烈痛感如拨丝般从脑海中吃力地抽离，他却感到在他人面前从未有一刻如现在这般放松过。  
像是真入了戏。  
  
下雪了。  
大团的雪如白色的火花从空中倾泻下来，落在墨绿军装的斑驳污泥上，融化，像是被舔舐进浓稠无底的黑暗。  
压肩的军章沾了血污，胸口的纽扣零零散散脱落了一半，胯上的牛皮腰带愈发沉重，腰腹被脱离枪管的子弹洞穿，殷红的血渍干黏在破烂的布口，却没露出模糊不堪的血肉，肌骨已经愈合了，寒风将裸露初愈的新皮吹得一片赤红。吸血鬼的头颅低低垂着，深蓝色的长发被融化的雪水黏在颊上，唇畔未干涸的血渍被挡住，发尾凌乱地滑进领口，失魂落魄的，如同从军部逃难出来的贵族。  
等到前头大大小小的孩子一哄而散，他才好像从涣散的意识里清醒过来，逆着人流步履蹒跚地走过去。木门大开着，内壁挂着南瓜灯，三角的眼，大咧高扬的嘴，昏黄的光和黑暗同时从里面射出来，映得吸血鬼的唇色都软了，仿佛刚从刀刃脱落的苹果皮。高挑的男人穿着宽松的亚麻色衬衫，站在门口，橘色温暖的光芒缄默地罩在他身上，拉开影子，像一个张开的怀抱，将落魄的风雪来客安然抱入怀中。  
手合起来，捧着，讨要糖果，应当是这么做吧。吸血鬼把手抬起来，眼中的红日涣散得厉害，这时候他又不像个贵族了，沾满泥点的宽大手掌，在寒风中细细颤抖着，像极了乞丐。  
糖果不能满足他，一路上他已经往肚子里填满了很多这东西，他清楚得很，但又不知道自己要的到底是什么。饥饿埋在他的身体里，像是一台剧烈运转的搅拌机，刀刃绞断他的胃皮和肠肉，马上就要划烂他的肚皮。他绝望地抬起眼，目光落在小屋主人红润光滑的脸颊上，要向他求救，却不由自主地被他脖颈上跳动的动脉所吸引。  
俊朗的青年赤着膊，线条流畅的肌肉下隐隐可见鼓动的青色血管，浑身还沾着壁炉燃烧干松温暖的气息，雪花落在他身上就像落在火里，“嗤”地熄灭。他抬起半湿的胳膊，胸口的十字架尾尖亮着寒光，在风中晃个不停。  
Galo以为他要给自己糖果，下意识地将胳膊抬得更高，十字架的尾光划开他的掌纹旋成耀眼的圈纹，五彩斑斓的糖纸却并没有按他预料中的那样随即落下。电光火石间，一根漆黑粗壮的铁链勒住他的脖颈，像训狗的绳一般死死勾住他喉结下的软肉。  
Galo连叫都没能叫出一声，就被人拽进屋里。  
  
门被“嘭”一声关上，人造雪被隔绝在外。  
Galo意识到自己状态不对时，已经太迟了。不管是摄影还是导演都为今天拍摄之顺利啧啧称奇，场助和其他闲杂人等已经出去，将场地空出来留给演员尽情发挥，所有人都以为今天提前下班是板上钉钉的事。  
恍惚中，他祈祷着今天快点结束，明明摄像头从头到尾都跟着他，他还时而觉得自己还在刚刚那个梦里，破碎和迷离的光影在视网膜里亮得出奇，他怕自己又犯刚做新人时犯得那些错误。  
第一次清醒，是男人踩住他的脊椎下方，把他当条淫贱的狗，狠狠摁到地板上的时候。  
男人将锁链收在手里，猛力往上一提，Galo的脖颈随即向后抬起，柔嫩的皮肉拉成一条直线，喉结陷进铁环里动弹不得，鼓成一个小包。他的喉咙里发出“嗬嗬”的响声，身后的人却丝毫不知道怜香惜玉——毕竟这个词用在他身上都显得过分可笑——反而以他的喉骨为支点，更加用力，硬将他的上半身拔离地面，只留小腹隔着两层布料，被靴子碾住摁在地毯上。  
这一段没有写在剧本里给Galo，连接上下情节的只有“强制性爱”四个字，完完全全交给上位者去掌控。他拼命挣扎着，脸颊因为闭气涨得通红，手指却连地板都抓不到。直到指尖开始发软，Galo才想到去抠扒脖子上的铁锁，皮肉上被划开道道红痕，却连一条微弱的缝隙都没露出来。  
男人抽掉Galo的皮带，本来想就着这个动作直接肏他，但看到Galo手脚发软的样子实在不像是装的，犹豫了一下，还是松了铁链，Galo身体猛地往前一扑，脑袋砸到柔软的地毯上。  
男人在心底暗骂了一声骚货，明明被那么多人骑过，还装得像个刚开苞的新人。趁着Galo捂着喉咙咳嗽的功夫，男人扒掉他的裤子，两片坚挺浑圆的臀瓣从布料中跳了出来，和壁炉跳跃的橘色火光相得益彰，小麦色的肌肤被映成了可口的蜜色。Galo身子因为剧烈喘息喘息不断抽搐，一前一后地耸，富有弹性的臀肉荡成水波，落在男人眼里，反倒像Galo饥渴难耐，迫不及待要夹住他的肉棒好好侍弄。  
男人忍不住了，一个巴掌甩上去，“啪”地一声脆响，Galo大腿看着结实，屁股却软得吓人，臀肉弹滑得如同布丁一般，刚碰到手就瞬间弹开，夸张地在空中拉开一片弧面。  
“啊！”Galo吃痛地叫出声。男人下腹顿时像起了一团火，对着刚刚生出的红色掌印又甩了一巴掌，这次他加大了力道，手指故意没离开，没想到Galo柔软的肉瓣真如蜜水一般，直接从他指缝间溢了出来了，像是要将他的手全吃进去。  
“骚货！”他按捺不住地大骂。本来就是强制剧情，Ignis也不阻止他。执导了Galo这么多场戏，Galo的身体他还只见过没碰过，自己的下身早就和男人一样，控制不住地直愣愣地挺翘起来了。  
摄像头对准男人胯间，那二两肉将裤子顶得老高，恨不得破布而出，Galo的上衣还没脱完，他就迫不及待地将自己的老二抖了出来，另一只手也扒住了Galo的臀瓣，两手陷进肉里向外用力拉开，露出最中央那个张合收缩的小洞。男人诧异地发现，Galo的后穴竟已经开始往外吐水了，淅淅沥沥的，像是肉蚌在小口小口地往外喷液。  
男人伸出两根手指捅开Galo的后穴，在摄像机拍不到的地方毫不敛力地戳弄着Galo湿滑的肠道，在四周来回捣弄了一圈。软肉紧咬着男人的手指，他每挪动一下位置，挤压到极致的淫肉就纷纷从四面八方涌来，像是对这极细的东西也恋恋不舍。几次全根没进又齐根扯出，不管他进到那一寸，淫肉都乖巧无比地契合着形状，都如同量身定制般紧咬着他的手指。  
后穴被捅开，Galo窒息的痛觉仿佛也跟着消失了，铁链被无人管束地被人扔在地上，他却不知道跑。他不再呛咳，只扭着腰往伸后挤，明显是嫌男人进来的不够多，要他更大更快更急的捅进来。  
被人勒住脖子都能出水，这家伙是真骚啊。男人本来想试试强行进入，看看他流血发狂的样子，没想到Galo真的如传闻一般，挨肏根本不需要前戏，不由得有点惋惜。但他还是把手指抽出来，迫不及待地握住自己几欲胀爆的阴茎捅了进去。  
这时候Galo已经主动地跪在了地上，屁股高高翘着，被人捅进去的一刹那，嘴角舒服地溢出一声轻哼，眼角因窒息含的泪在此刻落下，将脸上的脏污化开，明明是高抬着屁股服侍着别人，这样子却仿佛在经受什么极顶的享乐一般。  
他脸通红着，刚刚痛苦的红晕才消退零星，欲望的快感又在身体里炸开。男人全部没在Galo喷吐出的淫水里，将传闻中的只言碎语一一验证——Galo根本就是婊子，不管怎么上都行，哪管何时何地。  
好是好，就是少了征服的快感。  
连欲拒还迎都不知道，真是白长了这一身肌肉。  
恶从心中起，男人拾起地上的锁链，猛力向上一拽，Galo口中不断溢出的快乐的浪叫立即被锁住。他试图去抠扒脖子上的铁锁，但男人的力量极大，如同拉纤一般，双手合力将绳索拉了回来，像是要将Galo的上半身折断。  
Galo只能将自己的身体完全交给他，双臂自暴自弃地垂到身体两侧，他的健硕的两腿完全离开地面，瘦窄的腰部挺直，膝盖悬在空中，全身的重量都压在锁链上，身后男人的鸡巴还在不断地捅进，将他的肉穴当作柔滑的死物毫无章法地重重肏弄。因为窒息，透明的泪水如雨线般不断从那轮美丽的红日里滑落，将唇角的血痕一点一点散开，摄像机对准他的脸飞快地留下一组特写，在暖融的光影下保留了一种濒死的悲情。  
没跟Galo合作过，但Prome不至于再这样一个大项目上还找新人来糊弄，男人肏过的穴十只手也数不过来，还分得清淫水和润滑剂的区别。他明知道Galo不能回答他，还将他的脑袋提到自己嘴边，听着他喉咙里发出的绝望可怜又毫无意义的咯咯声，用摄影机捕捉不到的音量低声嘲弄：“头牌出演前也给自己上润滑液，是对自己没有信心吗？”  
Galo根本听不见他说了什么，濒死和挨肏的快感糅杂在一起，他不确定自己跟Kray在一起的时候有没有这么爽过。这种质疑很快被他自己否定，转变成了这种快感只有Kray才能给他，想到这里，他更加放松。Kray绝不会让他真的死掉，他只怕Kray进出得不够顺畅，刻在骨子里的绝对信任让他忍不住用最后一点力气撅起臀部，像将那进出的性器当成本就该属于自己身体的一部分，卖力迎合。  
没人能拒绝一个主动将性命交付给自己的床伴。这一瞬间，男人以为自己搞错了，这样敬业的骚货怎么可能还需要润滑剂。更加紧收的肉穴滑腻得仿佛有魔力，他感觉自己的鸡巴从来没这么硬过，不断拍在潮热软肉上的两颗睾丸简直要炸开，他恨不得就这样折断Galo的脖颈，捅穿他的肉穴，像就这样在镜头前就这样干死他……对、对，就像这样，人只能死一次，他绝对会成为唯一一个对Galo做过这种事的男人。  
但Ignis立即察觉到了不对——为了让自己射空不影响接下来的工作效率，他刚刚出去手淫了三次才回来——考虑到拍摄效果，又不想打断这顺畅的一幕，他喉间发出了一声尖锐的哨响，用眼神给了男人一个警告。  
男人这才稍稍清醒，意识到自己刚刚想干什么，手心瞬间泛起一层冷汗。铁链从他手中滑落出去，肉棒瞬间从Galo的后穴中掉了出来，连体肉相连这点联系都断掉的Galo猛地摔在了地上。  
他捂着喉咙，在地毯上翻滚着，几乎要将肺腔都咳出来，就算这样，没咳几下，他仍勉力用胳膊肘支着地面，眼泪汪汪地回头，想要找刚刚肏弄自己的肉棒。他两腿瘫软地在地毯上滑蹭，没两下爬到男人面前，找到男人的鸡巴，唾液从嘴角黏腻地滑落下来，他伸出舌头，像小狗见到陌生的美味似的，先试探性地舔了两下，将自己后穴里带出来的淫液吃掉大半，然后张大嘴，想要将男人的硕物彻底包进口腔里。  
男人连忙倒退了两下，他的鸡巴都有些萎了，为了拍戏效果，Galo嘴里装的是货真价实的獠牙，刚刚那一下，他的以后差点要送在Galo嘴里。他揪住Galo脖子上的铁链，撕掉他的上衣，一脚踹上他的奶子。那一脚像踩到了水球上，比地毯还软，男人的鸡巴一下又硬了回来。  
Galo被他踹翻在地上，还不明白发生了什么，就被男人翻了个个儿。男人拍了拍他的臀瓣，Galo条件反射地跪好，撅起屁股，男人顺势又捅了进去。湿黏黏的肠道包裹住他的肉棒，男人干脆坐到Galo的身上，借着重力上下肏弄。  
太乖了，男人想，其实Galo根本不适合这个角色，给一条驯服的狗套上锁链哪有拴住一条疯狗有意思？但面对这么好肏的肉洞，他实在说不出拒绝的话，在Prome也轮不到他来决定选角。他拽住Galo的锁链，看着Galo蓝发甩动，淫荡地挨肏的样子，心生一计，摘下脖子上的十字架，下面的尖头对准Galo睾丸两侧的软肉，狠狠捣了下去。  
Galo喉咙被锁住了，声带振动发出一声悲鸣，两手慌乱地落到地上，像是挨了马刺的牝马驮着正在肏他的男人一般向前爬动。  
男人得了趣味，一手捞住他的腰，将他的屁股保持高翘，手里的十字架对着他的睾丸来回扎动，一手拉着套着Galo脖子的锁链，如驯兽一般驾驭着他往前走动。  
“不是吸血鬼吗？怎么不吸人的血只知道吃人的鸡巴？”Galo说不出话来，他越痛，后面的水出得越多，自个儿的阴茎也翘得越高，他哪想喝人的血，心里只惦记着男人的鸡巴。  
男人骑着他到了房间的一头,扯开角落里挡灰的红布，露出一台铁制灯架和一面被挡住的、紧贴着墙的镜子。Galo的瞳孔猛然紧缩，他被人肏干的合不拢嘴的淫像被完整地映照出来，他看着自己，还没反应过来，锁链在他的脖子上缠了一圈，被男人锁在一旁的铁架台上。  
他像一块死肉被半吊起，脚踩着地面扑腾着，被男人一把抓住。Galo一下子被倒折，人身被高高抬起，但好歹缓过了气。男人又实在想玩弄他胸前不断在镜子里来回跳动地两团软肉，索性放下一只脚，从侧面进入他。  
肉根在汁水四溅的淫穴里齐根没入又大力抽出，穴口腻红的肠肉被抽拉出来，下一秒又被全部地塞回洞里。他一只手把玩着Galo淫软的乳肉，拉扯着Galo横跨乳沟的那条黑色肩带，一下一下弹着，直将那两颗红玛瑙一样的乳头弹成紫涨的葡萄才勉强玩腻了，将绕在手腕上的银色十字架抖到手里，对准Galo抽搐着不断吐水、濒临喷射的阴茎口捅了进去。  
一切顺利的信号就是从银色铁针没进铃口这一刻被强行切断的。  
摄像头离得极近，将Galo睾丸上的红点拍的清清楚楚，也将他无意识地呻吟收入其中。  
摄影师、男人包括站得较远的Ignis都听到Galo迷迷糊糊的哭喊：  
“Kray……”  
Ignis无奈之下喊了NG。  
  
又开始了。  
  
  
  
  



End file.
